Shattered Memories
by Owly Bros
Summary: Ngak bisa bikin summary. Langsung baca aja deh. Maaf banget kalo Jelek en kecepetan. Alternete Universe


The owl: hoot... Cerita baru... Maaf kalo banyak typo, alur kecepetan(kaya di kejar setan), jelek dan lain sebagainya...

The lonely owl: okeh... Langsung disclaimer azah...

Inspirated by silent hill shattered memories

Disclaimer: kami jelas jelas ngak punya harvest moon dan silent hill. Kami cuma punya ficnya...

Don't like? Please don't read.

you Like it? Enjoy...

Owly Bros, unproudly present...

**Shattered Memories**

genre: suspense, horror, family.

Chara yg terlibat:

Jack, Karen, Elli, Mary, Popuri, Trent, Ann, Kai, Plus chara silent hill (Cheryl Weather Mason -di fic ini namanya Cheryl Weather Mcgarent- dan setan mumi gila yang akan sering muncul saat jaman es mulai)

warning: semua kejadian di buat buat, ngak nyata, dan ngak masuk akal trus ngak sesuai ama di gamenya.

mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan. Karena Owly bros juga manusia yang ngak luput dari kesalahan... -halah ngomong panjang lebar ngak berguna-...

then the story begins

Di suatu pulau pribadi... Terdapatlah klinik terapi jiwa yang terkenal dengan terapi Dr. Trent yang selalu berhasil membuat sang pasien sembuh dari sakit jiwanya.

Di suatu malam yang bersalju di musim dingin... Datanglah pasien muda berumur 25 tahun yang cukup menawan yang di temani sang ibu. Sang gadis berpenampilan casual dengan celana jeans, berbaju T-shirt dan sweater hitam.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga. Dari berita yang kudengar, terapis lain tak bisa menyembuhkanmu." ujar Dr. Trent. "Baiklah, sebelum kita mulai, kau harus mengisi biodata dan tes ini. Jawablah dengan jujur." lanjutnya

5 minutes later

"Sudah selesai? Oke, biar kuperiksa." kata Dr. Trent. "Tak pernah berbuat curang terhadap teman. Benarkah?"

tanyanya.

Sang gadis menggangguk.

"Baiklah kita mulai..."

meanwhile

somewhere in Mineral Town

sebuah mobil keluarga kecil melaju kencang tak terkendali di jalanan bersalju di tengah hujan salju lebat berkabut yang membuat berkurangnya visibilitas di malam gelap. Mobil tersebut makin tak terkendali hingga menabrak pagar sebuah toserba. Kemudian sang pengemudi keluar dan jatuh dengan terbaring lemah di tanah bersalju dan berakhir pingsan.

Beberapa saat kemudian

Sang pengemudi terbangun dari pingsannya. Secepatnya dia mencari putrinya.

"Cheryl..." panggil sang ayah pelan. Namun tak ada jawaban. Sang ayah mencari keseluruh bagian mobil. Namun hasilnya nihil.

Karena tak menemukan apa-apa, dia kemudian pergi ketengah kota. Bisa di bilang tempat ini seperti kota mati. Pria itu berkeliling dari rumah ke rumah, tapi tak menemukan satu orang pun. Tapi akhirnya, dia berhenti di sebuah bar.

The Inn's bar

"Demi Harvest goddess, kukira tak ada yang akan keluar di cuaca yang buruk ini. Mau pesan apa?" tanya pelayan bernama Ann yang terlihat di nametagnya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mencari anak perempuanku. Apa kau melihatnya?" tanya pria itu. "Boleh aku tahu seperti apa dia?" tanya Ann

"Umurnya tujuh tahun. Dia memakai bando warna pelangi. Rambutnya pendek poni. Oh iya, biar kutunjukkan fotonya." kata pria itu seraya menunjukan i.d card Cheryl serta fotonya.

"Hmm. Anakmu kelihatan sangat lucu untuk seusianya." kata Ann. "Tapi, maaf tuan..."

"Jack. Jack Mcgarent." kata Jack.

"Tuan Mcgarent, aku belum melihat putrimu." kata Ann. "Bagaimana ia bisa hilang tuan?" tanya Ann.

"Aku mengalami kecelakaan saat mengendarai mobilku. Putriku saat itu sedang tidur di kursi belakang. Namun ketika aku sadar, putriku sudah hilang." terang Jack. Tiba-tiba

kring kring kring...

"Itu handphone mu?" tanya Ann

"Handphone? Oh ya handphone, aku lupa. Aku akan menjawabnya." kata Jack.

"Terputus. Lebih baik aku pulang kerumah."

"Ok. Aku akan tutup barnya. Tak akan ada yang datang lagi malam ini." kata Ann.

Jack kemudian keluar dari bar itu. Namun tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi kembali.

"Telepon dari Rumah? Halo..." kata Jack seraya mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ayah, kau harusnya tak datang. Kau tak akan bisa melawan mereka. Kau harus lari ayah, lari!..." kata Cheryl di telepon yang terputus. Yang terdengar berikutnya hanyalah suara desah nafas seseorang. Kemudian sambungan itu putus.

"Cheryl, siapa yang bersamamu? Cheryl? Cheryl? Ahh sial." kata Jack sambil menekan tombol warna merah di handphonenya.

Seketika, udara menjadi lebih dingin. Semua gedung, mobil, bahkan tiang lampu pun membeku layaknya jaman es. Langit yang gelap menjadi berwarna merah darah.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" kata Jack bingung. Jack pun berencana menuju rumahnya yang berada di bekas pertanian. Namun di tengah perjalanan... Sesosok makhluk menyeramkan seperti mumi dan bertambah banyak, mengejar Jack. Mumi-mumi itu sangat cepat dan menangkap Jack. Namun Jack dengan sigap dapat meloloskan diri. Tiba-tiba suara Cheryl terngiang-ngiang.

"Kau tak bisa melawan mereka ayah. Lari!"

Jack lari sekencangnya. Tak perduli seberapa kuat makhluk itu menahannya. Akhirnya, Jack sampai di rumahnya dan keadaan menjadi seperti semula. Namun bukan keluarganya yang dia temukan, malah keluarga lain.

Jack tetap memaksa masuk.

"Biarkan aku masuk. Cherylku ada di dalam." teriak Jack.

tiba-tiba sebuah mobil polisi datang. Dan keluarlah seorang opsir wanita yang bernama opsir Mary yang terlihat di nametagnya.

"Ah. Opsir, untung anda datang. Ada seorang pasangan gila yang menculik anakku. Cepat kau tangkap mereka." kata Jack.

"Tunggu dulu, Bukan berita itu yang kudapat. Boleh kulihat identitasmu?" tanya opsir Mary. "Ini dia, opsir." kata Jack sambil memberikan KTP-nya. Opsir Mary agak kebingungan. Karena alamat rumah Jack memang berada di rumah ini. Namun dia juga ingat rumah ini baru di beli oleh sebuah keluarga. "Baiklah tuan Mcgarent, daripada urusannya semakin membingungkan, lebih baik kau ikut aku ke kantorku, sekalian mencari informasi tentang anakmu." kata opsir Mary.

In the car.

"Kau tahu Jack, selama 20 tahun ini aku belum pernah melihatmu. Apa kau benar-benar penduduk sini?" tanya Opsir Mary.

"Aku jarang keluar rumah dan lebih suka menjauhi masalah, opsir" jawab Jack.

"Jangan terlalu formal begitu. Panggil aku Mary."

Mereka berbincang banyak hal sampai akhirnya berhenti di tengah hutan karena mobilnya mogok.

"Dasar mobil sial. Jack, bisakah kau menunggu di mobil? Aku akan pergi kekota untuk membeli bensin." tanya Mary. "Ok." jawab Jack singkat.

8 minute later

suara Cheryl tiba-tiba terngiang kembali. "ayah, aku membutuhkan mu." setelah mendengar suara itu, Jack seperti melihat Cheryl. Jack terus mengejar bayangan itu. Tak peduli hutan gelap nan dingin karena badai salju yang lebat. Tak kenal lelah. Hanya ingin menemukan sang putri tersayang. Namun bayangan tersebut menghilang di dalam suatu Cabin yang di dalamnya terdapat banyak darah. Seketika keadaan berubah kembali. Udara tiba-tiba menjadi sangat dingin. Tempat itu kembali membeku, layaknya jaman es. Ketika Jack keluar, dia melihat langit berubah warnanya dari hitam kelam menjadi berwarna merah berdarah kembali.

"Harvest Goddess, apa yang terjadi padaku." teriak Jack. Jack yang kebingungan langsung lari. Karena makhluk yang mengejar sebelumnya, mengejarnya kembali. Jack terus berlari dan berhenti pada sebuah cottage keluarga. Jack tak bisa keluar. Karena kedua pintu membeku. Tiba-tiba, Jack melihat bayangan seorang ibu yang menelepon dan bayangan yang mirip Cheryl menunjukkan piano mainan yang tutsnya bergambar burung. 'bu lihat, quack, hoot, squawk, squawk, qlucky' suara bayangan Cheryl dan suara unggas dari mainan pianonya tiba-tiba terdengar oleh Jack. Jack menyadari mainan yang sama yang terlihat pada bayangan, terletak di sofa. Jack yang iseng menekan sesuai suara yang di dengarnya. Anehnya pintu yang membeku tadi terbuka. Jack kemudian sampai di sebuah jembatan. Dan tiba-tiba keadaan kembali normal. Kring kring kring.

Hp Jack berbunyi. Jack berbicara sambil jalan.

"Jack, kenapa kau kabur, dan kenapa hp-mu di matikan?" tanya Mary.

"Aku tak bisa menunggumu semalaman. Aku harus mencari anakku, Cheryl." jawab Jack. "Tapi kau tak perlu kabur juga, kan? Oh iya, kau sekarang di mana?" tanya Mary lagi.

"Aku berada di lapangan American Football, sekitar area sekolah..."

"Mineral high. Dengar Jack, di cuaca seburuk ini, biasanya para penduduk menggunakan Gym Mineral high sebagai tempat perlindungan." kata Mary.

"Hei, mungkin Cheryl ada di sana." kata Jack.

"Ya. Mungkin Cheryl ada di sana. Jadi bisa kau menunggu di sana?" tanya Mary.

"Aku akan kesana. Tapi aku tak akan menunggu jika dia tak di sana." kata Jack sambil menutup teleponnya.

Jack pun langsung menuju Gym. Namun yang dia temukan bukanlah Cheryl, melainkan gadis cantik yang bernyanyi.

"Maybe i didn't love you. Quite as often as i could have. And maybe i didn't treat you. Quite as good as i could have...." senandung gadis yang berpenampilan bak putri yang memakai mahkota. "If i make you second best. I'm sorry i was blind. You were always on my mind. You were always on, on my mind." lanjut gadis itu.

"Maaf jika aku memotong senandungmu yang merdu itu. Tapi apa kau melihat anakku? Nona..."

"Popuri. Siapa namamu?" tanya Popuri.

"Jack. Jack Mcgarent." jawab Jack.

"Dan, Siapa nama anakmu, Jack?" tanya Popuri lagi. "Cheryl. Cheryl Weather Mcgarent." jawab Jack. "Mcgarent? Cheryl Weather Mcgarent? Dia itu teman sekolahku dulu." kata Popuri. "Tak mungkin. Cherylku umurnya tujuh tahun. Tak mungkin seusiamu." ujar Jack.

"Akan kubuktikan. Tapi, kita harus meng-hack komputer kepsek dulu." kata Popuri.

H. Fisher headmaster room

"Biasanya para murid menghacking komputer pak Fisher untuk mengubah nilai mereka." terang Popuri.

"Berarti kau juga..." kata-kata Jack terputus karena Popuri memotongnya.

"Aku tak perlu. Nilai-nilaiku selalu baik."

"Jadi... apakah kau bisa meng-hacking password komputer?" tanya Popuri.

"Tentu." jawab Jack singkat.

"Baiklah. Kau meng-hacking, aku akan menelpon pacarku, Kai." ujar Popuri yang kini telah sibuk berkutat dengan hpnya.

Dalam waktu singkat Jack sudah dapat meng-hack komputer. Namun sayangnya komputernya nge-hang. Untungnya alamat rumah dan nomor teleponnya sudah tertera.

"Jalan Mason? Kami pindah? Kenapa kami pindah ke Jalan Mason? Wilayah Jalan Mason kan sangat berbahaya." ujar Jack.

"Kau tak ingat?" tanya Popuri.

"Aku tak tahu. Sebelum aku sampai kesini aku sempat mengalami kecelakaan. Kepalaku mungkin terbentur." ujar Jack. "Oh Harvest goddess, apa lagi yang tak aku ingat. Baiklah, nampaknya aku harus pergi ke sana." lanjut Jack

"Jalan Mason? Itu wilayah lain dari kota ini." kata Popuri.

"Aku akan mencoba menelepon rumahku yang baru." kata Jack. "Aku akan keluar. Di sini tak ada signal" lanjutnya.

Hubungan telepon pun tersambung.

"Halo... Halo..."

"Halo... Siapa yang menelepon?" tanya suara di telepon seperti wanita yang bangun tidur. "Jack. Jack Mcgarent." kata Jack.

"Jack? Jack! Itu kau?" kata suara perempuan di telpon itu.

"Halo... Siapa ini?" tanya Jack. Bukan Jawaban yang di peroleh malah caci makian yang di terimanya.

"Beraninya kau datang, sialan. Setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada kami..." telepon terputus. Seketika tempat itu berubah seperti Jaman es kembali.

Jack tak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain lari kembali. Karena puluhan makhluk mumi sudah hendak mengejarnya. Ketika melihat tanda exit, segeralah dia masuk. Dan keadaan akhirnya kembali normal. Kini Jack tengah berada di luar sekolah. Popuri yang sudah menunggu, langsung menemui Jack.

"Ada yang menjawab telepon mu, Jack?" tanya Popuri.

"Tak ada jawaban. Sebaiknya aku cepat pergi ke jalan Mason." jawab Jack.

"Aku bisa memberimu tumpangan Jack, namun kunci serta mobilku ada di tempat kerjaku, di Club Baltimore. Kita bisa kesana dengan jalan kaki. Tempatnya tak jauh kok dari sini." ujar Popuri.

"Baiklah." kata Jack singkat.

mereka berdua pun mulai berjalan.

"Apa kau tak kedinginan, Popuri hanya dengan menggunakan gaun mu? Bagaimana kalau kau pakai jaketku?" tawar Jack.

"Tak usah. Aku sudah biasa berjalan di suhu sedingin ini." tolak Popuri.

"Club Baltimore itu di mana Popuri?" tanya Jack.

"Kau tak tahu? Club itu lumayan terkenal di kota ini. Berarti amnesiamu parah juga ya. Club itu terletak di Jalan Simmons." jawab Popuri.

"Jadi... kau bekerja sebagai apa, Pop?" tanya Jack lagi.

"Penyanyi. Tapi kadang-kadang aku jadi bartender." jawab Popuri.

Mereka saling ngobrol satu sama lain. Topiknya macam-macam mulai dari pekerjaan, hingga pacarnya Popuri, Kai. Kata Popuri, Kai akan melamarnya.

"Ini dia, Club Baltimore. Jack, bisakah kau ambil kunci mobilnya di kamarku? Aku mau ke toilet." tanya Popuri.

"Ok." jawab Jack singkat.

"Kuncinya ada di atas tempat tidur." kata Popuri.

Jack pun mengambil kuncinya. Namun setelah dia mengambil kunci...

"Aku dapat kuncinya Pop..." kata Jack yang terhenti melihat wanita dengan penampilan lain. Wanita ini memakai rok pendek dengan baju T-Shirt ungu dan Rompi yang berwarna ungu pula.

"Popuri?" tanya Jack.

"Siapa Popuri?" tanya balik wanita itu.

Jack kebingungan. Dia tidak mengenal wanita ini, tapi wanita itu mengenalnya. Dan dia memaksa Jack untuk masuk menyerahkan kuncinya.

Inside the car.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Jack.

"Kau aneh sekali Jack. Kau kan sudah mengenalku sejak lama." jawab wanita itu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Jack lagi.

"Aku Karen, Jack. Kau lupa?" tanya Karen kembali.

mereka kini sampai di jembatan. Namun sayangnya, langit berubah warnanya menjadi merah darah kembali. Dan tempat itu telah berubah menjadi padang es layaknya jaman es. Sial bagi Jack, jembatan yang mereka lewati hancur terbelah dua. Mobil yang dia dan Karen naiki jatuh kedalam sungai yang membeku. Karen kini membeku. Jack berusaha keluar dari kuburan air itu. Tapi, sayangnya pintu mobil itu tak mau terbuka. Jadi, Jack pun mencoba membuka jendela mobil. Tapi, makhluk mumi kembali lagi. Dan air yang masuk langsung membeku. Namun, entah karena beruntung atau apa, beberapa saat setelah air membeku, keadaan menjadi normal dan anehnya pintu langsung terbuka. Jack pun langsung keluar lalu berenang ke permukaan dan berjalan di sungai yang beku. Jack yang kelelahan langsung pingsan. Jack yang tak sadar pun tiba-tiba di bawa seorang polisi wanita yang tak asing bagi kita.

Mineral Town Hospital, Levin street 06.00 am.

Jack kini sudah siuman. Dia berada di kursi roda yang di dorong Mary.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, Jack." kata Mary.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jack yang masih linglung.

"Kau berenang melewati sungai, Jack. Dan pingsan karena hipotermia." jawab Mary.

Jack yang agak sadar...

"Berenang? Pingsan? Tidak, tidak Mary. Aku melihat Karen dan mobilnya tenggelam dan..."

"Berhentilah bercanda Jack, lagipula siapa itu Karen?" potong Mary.

"Aku tak bercanda Mary..." kata Jack namun terpotong karena baru menyadari sesuatu. "Hei, kemana baju lamaku?" tanya Jack yang kini berpakaian jaket tebal, baju berwarna pink, dan celana jeans.

"E... Karena bajumu basah... Jadi... E... Aku menggantinya dengan apa yang aku temukan." jawab Mary agak gugup dan pipinya berubah warna seperti kepiting rebus.

"Jadi... Apa kau melihatnya?" tanya Jack polos.

"Tidak... Ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan." jawab Mary yang tiba-tiba kabur. "Aku mau ke toilet, Jack." ujar Mary yang kini mempercepat langkahnya.

Beberapa menit setelah Mary pergi entah kemana, tiba-tiba terdengar suara tabrakan keras terdengar. Jack yang dapat berdiri, langsung menuju ke tempat suara keras itu. Terlihatlah seorang wanita berambut pendek coklat berpakaian perawat, berusaha keluar dari mobil yang mengalami kecelakaan. Segeralah Jack menolong wanita cantik itu. Setelah memasang perban di keningnya, wanita itu tersadar lemah.

"Kau tak apa-apa nona..."

"Elli. Ya aku tak apa-apa hanya sedikit pusing. Terima kasih tuan..."

"Jack. Jack Mcgarent."

"Tuan Mcgarent. Atau bisa kupanggil Jack?" tanya Elli.

"Iya, Elli." jawab Jack singkat.

After a few minutes.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, Elli." kata Jack.

"Apa itu?"

"Apakah kau tahu Jalan Mason?" tanya Jack.

"Tentu. Sekarang kita berada di Jalan Levin. Jalan Mason hanya terletak beberapa blok dari sini." terang Elli. "Dan Jack, bisakah kau mengantarku pulang? Badanku mulai terasa tak enak." tanya Elli

"Di mana tempatnya?"

"2 blok dari sini. Tenang saja, arahnya satu arah kok, ke Jalan Mason." terang Elli.

"Baiklah." kata Jack.

Mereka pun berangkat. Elli di gotong dengan Jack karena Kaki Elli keseleo. Setelah mereka sampai, Elli minta di letakkan di sofa dan langsung tidur. Kemudian Jack pergi secepatnya agar bisa menemukan keluarganya. Sepanjang perjalanannya Jack memikirkan keluarganya. Dan tiba-tiba Jack mendapat telepon dari Elli. Jack bahkan bingung karena handphonenya masih hidup.

"Halo Elli. Ada apa?" tanya Jack.

"Jack... Cepat kemari... Aku mengalami mimpi buruk... Dan ketika aku bangun... Sudah banyak darah di mana-mana... Cepat kesini Jack... Aku membutuhkanmu... Argh..." kata Elli sambil menahan sakit. Dan sambungannya tiba-tiba terputus.

"Halo... Halo... Elli dengan siapa kau? Ah sial..."

secepatnya Jack kerumah Elli dan memasukinya. Namun tanpa sadar, Mary yang mencari Jack, melihatnya dan ikut masuk.

Elli's Home

"Elli, sadarlah..." teriak Jack sambil mencoba membangunkannya. Namun semua itu sia-sia. Dia sudah mati. Badannya bersimbah darah. Dan sayangnya...

"Menjauh dari gadis itu, Jack." suruh Mary sambil menodongkan pistolnya.

"Ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan, Mary." kata Jack.

"Diamlah, aku tahu kau bukan Jack Mcgarent." ketika Mary mengatakan hal itu tempat itu berubah menjadi jaman es kembali.

"Tidak..." teriak Jack. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?" teriak Jack lagi. Mau tak mau dia harus berlari kembali. Makhluk mumi kembali mengejarnya. Dan tujuannya cuma satu, rumahnya.

Setelah melewati 10 blok, akhirnya Jack sampai di muka rumahnya. Untungnya keadaan kembali normal.

Di dalam rumah, secepatnya dia menuju kamar Cheryl walaupun dia tak tahu. Sampai dia memasuki sebuah kamar yang lumayan besar. Tapi yang dia temukan malah wanita yang tak asing lagi sedang bangun dari tidurnya.

"Karen? Bagaimana kau bisa selamat dari kecelakaan itu?" tanya Jack.

"Kecelakaan apa Jack... Bicaramu ngelantur..." jawab Karen.

"Di mana Cheryl?" tanya Jack.

"Masih di Lighthouse mungkin." jawabnya.

"Tidak. Aku tak percaya. Mungkin dia di kamarnya sekarang. Sebenarnya siapa kau Karen? Kau kenal aku tapi aku tak kenal kau. Dan lagi bagaimana kau tahu soal Cheryl?" tanya Jack lagi.

"Kau lupa? Kita sejoli. Tak akan terpisahkan dalam susah dan bahagia, miskin dan kaya, sampai maut memisahkan kita." jawab Karen sambil menunjukan cincinnya.

"Kau... Istriku..." tiba-tiba Jack teringat kembali akan memori pernikahan mereka.

Langsung Jack memeluk Karen.

"Jack, ada apa denganmu? Mengapa kau lupa tentangku?" tanya Karen.

"Aku mengalami kecelakaan sayang. Aku tak ingat apa-apa." jawabnya. Namun hal aneh tiba-tiba terjadi. Udara semakin dingin. Tempat itu kemudian membeku. Karen juga membeku. Jack yang tak bisa apa-apa hanya lari. Lari kesebuah kamar yang ingin di tuju Jack. Kamar Cheryl. Namun sesampainya di kamar, Jack tak menemukan apa-apa.

"Cheryl, ini kamarmu... Tapi kau tak ada di dalamnya..." kata Jack yang berbaring di tempat tidur Cheryl. Yang akhirnya dia tertidur juga.

7 p.m

"Jack, bangun." kata Popuri sambil membangunkan Jack.

"Karen, dimana dia?" tanya Jack.

"Ibunya Cheryl? Dia sudah pergi menggunakan mobilnya." jawab Popuri.

"Pop, bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu lagi?" tanya Jack.

"Apa Jack?" tanya Popuri.

"Bisakah kau mengantarkanku ke lighthouse?"

"Aku dan Kai bisa mengantarkanmu ke Dock. Setelah itu kau bisa naik boatnya Kai untuk pergi ke lighthouse pulau seberang." jawab Popuri.

"Baiklah. Aku akan ikut caramu." kata Jack.

Jack pun diantar oleh Popuri dan pacarnya Kai. Setelah sampai, Jack di ajari cara menggunakan boatnya. Setelah bisa secepatnya ia pergi ke pulau seberang. Namun di tengah perjalanannya, langit kembali berwarna merah darah, air yang tenang berubah menjadi es, suhu pun menjadi lebih dingin. Jack mau tak mau lari kembali. Dan seperti biasa, para mumi mengejar Jack. Tapi jumlah mereka ratusan dan Jack pun akhirnya tertangkap...

Namun tiba-tiba......

Sebuah sinar terang menyinari Jack. Membuat para mumi menghilang. Dan es mencair. Jack langsung berenang. Tapi dia lelah dan mulai tenggelam. Tiba-tiba, Mary yang memakai speedboat menolong Jack dan membawanya ke daratan di pulau lighthouse.

"Uhuk uhuk." Jack batuk mengeluarkan air. Mary membantu Jack mengeluarkan airnya. Dengan sigap, Jack mengambil pistol Mary karena mengira Mary akan menghentikannya.

"Kau akan menghentikan ku kan, Mary?" tanya Jack sambil menodong pistolnya.

"Tidak Jack. Aku tak datang ke sini untuk menghentikanmu." jawab Mary.

"Kau bohong. Kau bahkan tak percaya aku adalah Jack." teriaknya.

"Aku percaya Jack. Kukira kau berbohong. Tapi kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Dan sialnya aku percaya padamu. Tapi Jack Mcgarent telah mati 18 tahun lalu saat kecelakaan mobil. Aku sudah melihat arsipmu." terang Mary.

Jack terlihat sangat kebingungan.

"Masuklah ketempat itu, Jack. Di sana kau akan menemukan jawabannya." kata Mary.

Jack kemudian mulai memasuki tempat itu. Namun yang membuat bingung Jack adalah papan nama clinic di depan bangunan itu. Tapi Jack tetap masuk.....

--------

"Kita benar-benar tak bisa membuat kemajuan di sini, nak." kata Dr. Trent. "Kau tahu apa yang salah? Kau. Kau harusnya bisa menerima bahwa ia telah tiada. Tapi kau tak bisa. Tak bisa merelakan ayahmu. Kau, anak yang trauma karena di tinggal ayahnya saat perceraian orang tuanya. Sang ayah meninggal dan sang anak menunggunya kembali, SADARLAH nak. Ayahmu bahkan tak ada lagi. Ayah yang selama ini kau tunggu, hanyalah khayalanmu. Kini, biarkanlah ia tenang." kata Dr. Trent. Namun pandangan wanita itu teralihkan oleh sosok pria bertopi terbalik yang selama ini ia tunggu sekian lama.

"Cheryl. Kau cepat sekali tumbuh dewasa nak. Maaf kalau selama ini kau terlalu lama menungguku. Well, kita akan berpisah tapi ingatlah. Ayah akan selalu di hatimu" kata Jack yang mulai menghilang.

"Aku akan selalu mengenang ayah di hatiku..." kata Cheryl...

The End.

The owl: maaf kalo endingnya gaje...

The game owl: buat yang pernah main Silent Hill SM pasti ngerasa ceritanya agak lain dari gamenya.

List of character.

Jack as Harry Mason

Mary as Officer Cybil

Ann as bartender at Good ol'day

Karen as Dahlia Mason

Cheryl as Cheryl weather Mason

Popuri as Michelle

Dr. Trent as Dr. Kauffman

Kai as John (Michelle's Fiance)

Elli as Lisa.

Ngak keberatankan buat review ato flames...

tapi kalo flames jangan kenceng kenceng ya takut kepanasan...


End file.
